POSSESIVE
by litadwys
Summary: Lee Donghae yang sangat mencintai hyukjae membuatnys sangat possesive HAEHYUK / YAOI / M
1. Chapter 1

**POSSESIVE**

**.**

**HAEHYUK**

**.**

**YAOI**

**.**

**NC / M**

Seoul University. pagi hari diawal minggu, Ya hari senin. sangat menyebalkan bagi sebagian banyak orang. Seperti yang dirasakan hyukjae yang kini sedang berlarian di lorong kampus.

"yaah kenapa aku bisa lupa kalo hari ini aku ada praktimum aiih" Ucap hyukjae sambil terus berlari menuju lab anatomi di ujung lorong.

Setelah acara lari larian tersebut hyukjae berhasil masuk dan mengikuti praktikum meskipun dengan keadaan penuh keringat.

* * *

Lain halnya pada pagi hari di rumah mewah kediaman keluarga Lee. terlihat banyak pekerja yang mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka.

Di salah satu kamar terdapat Donghae yang sudah siap untuk berangkat menuju kantor. ia terlihat sangat kusut, lingkaran hitam di mata indahnya pun terlihat.

"Ada apa denganku, gara gara si manis itu aku tak bisa tidur, lihat saja secepatnya kau akan menjadi milikku baby" Monolog donghae di depan cermin sambil menata rambutnya.

Ya donghae menjadi seperti orang bodoh ketika bertemu dengan hyukjae. seluruh saraf otaknya tak berguna dengan baik. yang ada di otaknya hanya wajah hyukjae. yang bahkan donghae tak tau siapa nama hyukjae.

* * *

Keluar dari kamarnya donghae menuju ruang makan untuk sekedar mengisi perutnya dengan segelas kopi.

"Pagi Sayang, sudah siap berangkat" ucap heechul. eomma dari donghae

"Ya eomma" jawabnya singkat

"kemana wendy?" tanyanya pada sang eomma

"Yaaah oppa tumben sekali eoh mencariku. rindu yaaa" sahut yang bersangkutan dari arah tangga yang tandanya wendy pun akan menuju ke ruang makan.

"Jangan Terlalu percaya diri" jawab donghae

"Yaaah oppa jahat sekali eommaaa" teriak wendy dengan mengadu pada eommanya

"Sudalah wendy jangan ganggu oppamu. sini duduk dan segeralah sarapan" jawab eommanya sambil menggeleng kan kepala melihat tingkah anak anaknya.

Duduk di ruang makan wendy dihadapkan dengan tatapan oppanya yang serius.

"waeyo oppa?" tanya wendy bingung

"aku antarkan ke kampus" jawab donghae singkat

"HAH? anio tidak perlu aku bawa mobil sendiri. lagian kenapa tumben sekali" Tolak wendy yang merasa aneh dengan oppanya, jangankan mengantarkan ke kampus. dia sakit pun donghae tak menjenguknya di rumah sakit hmm ada yang aneh

"Aku antar!" jawab donghae tegas

"Yaah eomma. ada apa dengan oppa. aku tak mau diantarakan olehnya, lagipula nanti aku akan pergi bersama hyukkie, seulgi, dan taem untuk berbelanja" adunya pada sang ibu.

"Siapa hyukkie atau taem" tabya donghae ketika mendengar adiknya mengatakan dua nama lelaki. apakah salah satunya orang yang dia cari?

"sudalah hae~ah biarkan adikmu berangkat sendiri lagipula tidak biasanya sekali kau ingin mengantarkannya" ucap sang ibu menengahi

"Siapa Hyukkie atau taem itu wendy!?" tanpa menghiraukan sang umma donghae kembali bertanya dengan tak sabaran

" Wae oppa kau ingin menjadi brother komplek eoh dengan melarangku keluar dengan laki laki. ngakuuu~" goda wendy pada sang oppa tanpa memperdulikan raut tak suka donghae.

"Jawab atau mobilmu aku tarik" jawab donghae tajam

"aiiih dasar" wendy pun kesal mendengar sang oppa. "hyukkie dan taem adalah sahabat baikku oppa. teman satu fakultas, kemarin mereka juga datang di acara ulang tahun ku" terang wendy sambil memakan sarapannya.

"tumben sekali kau peduli dengan teman wendy hae ah" tanya sang umma melihat anak sulungnya penasaran dengan sahabat adiknya dan juga sang umma dapat merasakan hal baik dari diri sang anak pada saat ini.

"Tidak ada umma. aku akan berangkat sekarang" Ucap donghae sambil berdiri meninggalkan sang umma dan adiknya.

"aneh sekali" ucap wendy acuh tanpa melihat ummanya yang sedang tersenyum jahil.

* * *

"Ikuti wendy kemanapun dia pergi" Ucap donghae di sambungan telepon entah pada siapa.

"aku akan segera menemukanmu baby" seringainya sambil membayangkan wajah hyukjae yang kembali muncul di otaknya.

* * *

" Huaaah otakku hampir mau pecah huee " Jerit taemin yang baru saja keluar dari ruang lab.

"diamlah taem malu dilihat orang teriak teriak di kampus" ringis hyukjae sambil menatap jengah dengan tingkah ajaib sahabatnya ini

"Biarkan saja hyukkiee. memang kepala cantikmu itu tak ingin pecah dengan praktikum tadi eoh" cerca taem sambil terus berjalan menuju cafetaria

Hyukjae pun enggan menanggapi si cerewet itu. ia pun berjalan menuju cafetaria karna pasti sahabtnya yang lain sudah menunggunya disana.

"Hyukkiiee" Teriak suara cempreng pada hyukjae. ia pun menengok dan melihat wendy dan seulgi di ujung cafetaria yang sedang ramai ini.

"aiih kenapa kalian semua suka sekali teriak eoh" manyunnya sambil berjalan menuju meja wendy dan seulgi dengan muka merah karna malu menjadi pusat perhatian seisi cafetaria.

* * *

"Hyukkie hari ini kita jadi kan belanja? ah lama sekali aku tak belanja~" tanya seulgi pada hyukjae

"Yaah nona kang sadarlah 2 hari lalu kau menghabiskan isi atm mu untuk belanja" Jawab taemin

"Yaah tetap saja itu sudah lama. benarkan wendy" ujar seulgi pada wendy yang sedang menyantap makanannya

"Betul sekali. aku ingin menghabiskan uang oppaku yang sangat menyebalkan itu haha" jawab wendy dengan tertawa senang

"Oppa mu akan segera jatuh miskin jika kau benar benar melakukannya wendy" ucap hyukjae menanggapi obrolan sahabat sahabatnya.

Obrolan itupun berlanjut dengan celotehan 4 sahabat itu.

* * *

" Maaf sajangnim hari ini anda harus berangkat menuju jeju untuk menghadiri rapat dengan klien esok hari" terang junsu pada atasannya tersebut.

"Ya aku tau. siapkan keperluan yang dibutuhkan. pukul berapa pesawat kita berangkat?" tanyanya pada sang asisten

"Satu jam lagi kita akan menuju ke airport sajangnim" jawab junsu tanpa ada balasan lagi dari sang atasan dan hanya gerakan tangan yang menunjukan ia harus segera pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

* * *

@**Coex Mall**

Terlihat 4 mobil sport mewah yang memasuki kawasan parkir vvip mall terbesar korea tersebut.

Turunlah remaja remaja dengan paras indah yang menunggangi tumpangan mahal tersebut. Hyukjae, wendy, seulgi dan taemin mulai berjalan menuju lobby mall mewah tersebut.

Hyukjae yang terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya. Anak dari pemilik perusahaan elektronik terbesar di korea. memang pantas berteman dengan wendy yang juga sangatlah kaya mengingat oppanya yang merajai bisnis di asia. Seulgi putri seorang aktor dan aktris terbaik korea yang kini juga mulai merintis usaha di bidang fashion. dan jangan lupakan taemin anak seorang pemilik rumah sakit terbaik di korea. mereka adalah anak anak yang sangat beruntung dilahirkan untuk menjadi emas.

Hyukjae yang sedari tadi fokus dengan ponselnya pun mulai mengikuti teman temannya untuk berbelanja beberapa barang fashion terbaru dengan brand yang terkenal.

Setelah hampir 4 jam mereka berkeliling memutari mall. 4 serangkai itupun menuju restoran untuk mengisi perut mereka yang mulai kelaparan.

"Aku pesan 2 ramen dan 1 kimbap dan shake strowberry" ucap hyukjae pada pelayan restoran tersebut

" Yaah hyukkie kenapa makanmu banyak sekali eoh. dasar perut karet" ejek taemin pada hyukjae

"Yaah biarkan saja wlee aku kan lapar" jawab hyukjae dengan mengelus perutnya

"Kau makan sebanyak itupun masih tetap langsing. jadi iriii" ujar wendy sambil memeluk erat hyukkie yang ada di sampingnya

mereka pun mengobrol sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang

* * *

Hyukjae dan sahabatnya pun makan dengan lahap karna memang mereka sangat kelaparan.

Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi ada seseorang yang terus mengawasi gerak gerik mereka dan menfoto mereka di beberapa kesempatan.

orang tersebut pun langsung beranjak ketika melihat 4 sahabat itu mulai berjalan menuju keluar mall.

* * *

Donghae yang baru sampe di hotel setelah melihat perkembangan hotelnya yang ada di jeju ini pun segera membersihkan tubunya yang mulai terasa lelah.

ia tak bisa kembali ke seoul karna besok ia pun harus menghadiri rapat dengan para kliennya.

Setelah selasai mandi dan merapikan diri donghae pun menuju ke bed dan membuka laptopnya guna memeriksa pekerjaan lainnya.

pada saat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masuklah notifikasi email dari seseorang yang di percayainya itu. dengan cepat donghae membuka email tersebut dan menyeringai melihat isinya.

" I got you baby. jadi namamu hyukjae hmm. sangan manis seperti orangnya" monolognya sambil terus mengamati foto yang dikirimkan lewat email tadi.

Donghae pun segera meraih ponselnya dan mulai menghubungi nomor pengirim email tadi.

"Terus ikuti hyukjae kemanapun dia pergi dan selalu infokan padaku apa saja yang dilakukannya" Ucapnya tegas. tanpa menunggu lama ia pun mengakhiri panggilan tersebut dengan senyuman yang selalu terpampang di wajah tampannya.

* * *

Sore hari itu dirumah mewah milik keluarga hyukjae terlihat sangat sibuk. banyak pekerja yang mulai menata beberapa hidangan. Tak ayal membuat hyukjae bingung dengan hal tersebut.

"eomma sedang apa?" di hampiri kibum namja cantik yang telah melahirkan dan membesarkan hyukjae itu sambil memeluk manja sang umma

"hyukkie sayang kenapa belum bersiap?" tak menjawab pertanyaan sang anak. kibum malah bertanya balik kepada sang putra manja kesayangannya ini

"aih umma emang ada apa eoh?" tanya hyukjae lagi dengan puppy eyes menggemaskannya.

Tak tahan melihat ke imutan sang anak, kibum mengecup pipi sang putra. "Rekan bisnis appa akan datang sayang. Cha lekaslah bersiap" didorongnya pelan badan anak semata wayangnya ini.

* * *

Tak lama setelah menunggu di ruang keluarga. kepala pelayan dirumah hyukjae pun mengatakan bahwa rekan dari appanya telah sampai. dan keluarga bahagia itu berdiri untuk menyambut kedatangan tamu mereka.

"Wendyyyyy" teriak hyukjae tiba tiba melihat sang sahabat berada di belakang lelaki tampan yang terus memperhatikannya dengan intens. "kenapa tidak bilang eoh kalo ingin datang kerumah huft" pout bibir merah itu sangat menggemaskan dan membuat siapapun ingin melumatnya.

"Hyukkiee maaf. wendy gatau kalo klien yang di maksud oppaku adalah Siwon ahjussi hihi" cengir wendy melihat keimutan hyukkie di depannya.

"Hyukkie kenapa cemberut hm? tak kangen dengan ahjumaa?" tanya seseorang lainnya atau heechul ahjuma di samping wendy.

"Omoo mianhee ahjumma hyukkiee tak memperhatikan ahjumma" jawab hyukkie dan langsung lari ke pelukan umma sahabatnya ini.

Tanpa peduli bahwa ada 3 orang yang merasa di acuhkan dengan tindakan hyukjae tersebut.

" Ehem sudalah hyukkie sayang" tiba tiba siwon appa pun memecahkan ke canggungan yang terjadi. "Mari masuk hae-ah" di persilahkannya masuk keluarga yang menjadi tamunya ini.

Dengan masih terbingung donghae melangkah mengikuti siwon dengan tenang.

"Jadi selama ini eomma juga dekat dengan hyukkie? Hm sangat menyenangkan" monolognya dalam hati.

* * *

"eoh wendy. jadi itu oppa mu eoh?" tanya hyukjae penasaran dengan melirik donghae yang sedang bercengkrama dengan appanya

"Nde hyukkie. itu hae oppa. oppaku yang ingin aku habiskan uangnya haha" jawab wendy main main dan tak ayal membuat keduanya ketawa seketika.

"hyukkie wendy diamlah" ucap heechul yang sedang asik membicarakan suatu hal dengan kibum.

Memang dahulu kibum dan heechul merupakan teman masa kuliah. jadi tak heran melihat mereka akrab.

* * *

"Hyukjae" Saat semuanya telah siap dan duduk tenang di meja makan di kejutkan dengan donghae yang tiba tiba saja menyebut nama namja cantik di sebrangnya itu.

"ah nde hyung, waeyo?" jawab hyukjae yang masih sedikit terkejut dan malu malu. membuat siapapun ingin memluknya karna sangat gemas.

"hm bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya donghae enteng.

banyak respon yang diterima donghae dari beberapa orang yang berada di meja itu juga.

Siwon yang biasa saja. Kibum yang senang melihat anaknya malu malu. Heechul yang semakin melebarkan senyumnya ketika melihat interaksi keduanya, firasat untuk segera mendapatkan menantu idaman sangatlah besar. Wendy yang merasa kesal karna seumur hidupnya oppanya bahkan tak pernah menyakan keadaanya, membuat niatnya untuk membuat bangkrut oppanya semakin besar. huft

"Oh nde. baik baik saja hyung" respon yang di tunggunya sedari tadi. dengan senyuman manis dan pipi memerah hyukjae menjawab pertanyaan tiba tiba donghae.

Mungkin tidak akan merasa aneh jika yang bertanya adalah orang yang sering kita jumpai atau dekat dengan kita. Sedangkan ini? bertemu saja baru pertama kalinya. pertama? ah rupanya hyukjae tak memperhatikan donghae sebelumnya.

Setelah acara makan malam tersebut. dimulailah perjuangan yang harus di lakukan donghae untuk meluluhkan hati sang pujaan hati.

**TBC**

**Hai semuanyaaa. kuharap kalian suka yaa**

**ditunggu masukan dari kaliaaan.**

**di chapter ini pun masih belum ada konflik dan belum masuk inti cerita. ini untuk awal pertemuan mereka ya.**

**semoga kalian sukaa**


	2. Chapter 2

**POSSESIVE**

**.**

**HAEHYUK**

**.**

**YAOI**

**.**

**M**

Hari ini seperti biasa, hyukjae sedang bersiap untuk pergi kekampus. Setelah melihat pantulan dirinya didepan cermin tinggi itu, ia pun mulai melangkah menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan.

"Morning hyukkie" Sapa seseorang dari arah ruang makan yang berada di samping tangga rumahnya itu.

Dengan terkejut hyukjae pun menoleh pada arah suara tersebut berasal yang tak ayal membuatnya terkejut. "Donghae hyung? sedang apa hyung berada disini?" tanya hyukjae langsung ketika melihat siapa yang ada di rumahnya ini.

"Menjemput mu tentu saja" jawab donghae enteng dengan masih mata yang tak lepas dari sosok indah di depannya.

"eh. untuk apa hyung? aku biasa berangkat sendiri dan apa hyung tidak bekerja?" terang hyukjae yang merasa aneh pada namja tampan itu.

tanpa menunggu jawaban donghae, hyukjae pun melangkah menuju meja makan dan mulai mengoleskan selai strowberry pada roti yang di pegangnya. sungguh dia sangat lapar saat ini.

"Hyukkie sayang sudah siap eoh?" seru sang eomma dari arah dapur dengan membawa segelas kopi untuk tamunya. dan tak lupa mengecup kepala anak kesayangannya itu.

Setelah meletakkan kopi tersebut di meja makan. Kibum pun duduk di antara donghae dan hyukjae yang sedang sibuk dengan aktivitas masing masing. ya donghae yang sibuk dengan menatap hyukjae. dan hyukjae yang sibuk dengan roti di tangannya.

"ah hyukkie. hari ini donghae berniat untuk mengantarkanmu menuju kampus. jadi cepatlah sebelum kau telat" terang sang umma ketika menyadari sang anak masih betah berlama lama menghabiskan makanannya.

"tidak usah umma, hyukkie bisa berangkat sendiri. lagi pula pasti donghae hyuk akan terlambat jika mengantarkan hyukkie. betulkan hyung?" tanya hyukjae dengan menatap donghae setelah menjawab perkataan ummanya.

Terkejut karna di tatap hyukjae, donghaepun berusaha untuk tidak bereaksi berlebihan karna jujur saja ia sangat deg degan karna tatapan itu.

"aku akan mengantarmu" Singkat padat dan jelas.

HAEHYUK

Suasana di sebuah mobil sport mewah keluaran terbaru itu terlihat sangat canggung. Bagaimana tidak? di dalam mobil tersebut terdapat dua pasang lelaki yang sedang sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing. lagi pula mereka tidak begitu dekat untuk berada di keadaan saat ini.

"Hmm hyung" panggil hyukjae ragu pada donghae yang sedang fokus pada jalanan.

"hm?" jawab donghae seadanya

" hm itu, apa tidak masalah jika hyung mengantar hyukkie ke kampus? bukanya seharusnya hyung sudah berada di kantor? appa saja sudah berangkat sedari tadi pagi. padahal kan appa bossnya" curhat hyukjae yang kesal karna appanya sangatlah jarang bisa ditemui padahal mereka serumah. dan apakah kalian sadar? hyukkie yang cerewet dan manja telah muncul. dan hal tersebut tak hanyal membuat donghae mengerti dengan sikap menggemaskan lelaki di sampingnya ini

"Tidak. lagi pula kantor itu milikku" perkataan arogan yang keluar dari mulut donghae itu sangatlah tegas menunjukkan bahwa ia sangatlah berkuasa.

"Tapi kan hyukkie bisa berangkat sendiri hyung. lagipula nanti hyukkie akan pergi bersama Kangin untuk berjalan jalan" Jawab hyukkie. sesungguhnya dia sangat aneh dengan tindakan kakak dari sahabatnya ini. tak ada angin tak ada hujan donghae berlaku seolah mereka sangatlah dekat.

"Siapa kangin?" Pertanyaan mudah yang tapi entah mengapa sangat tegas dan penuh emosi keluar dari mulut donghae

"Hm kangin adalah teman hyukkie, dia berbeda fakultas dengan hyukkie. tapi kami berdua sangat sering keluar bersama" jawab hyukjae semangat tanpa sadar pada aura disekitarnya yang mulai menghitam.

Tak taukah hyukjae bahwa ada se ekor ikan terbakar di sampingnya.

Dengan kasar donghae menghentikan mobilnya. untung saja mereka sudah berada di area kampus jadi takkan ada yang terganggu perjalannya karna ulah donghae tersebut.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemana mana hyukkie" Tatap donghae tajam pada hyukjae yang mengelus dadanya karna terkejut dengan ulah donghae yang menghentikan mobil dengan mendadak.

"ha? waeyo? donghae hyung tak boleh melarang hyukkie. hyukkie sudah berjanji dengan kangin. lagipula kenapa hyung melarang hyukkie seenaknya" Sungut hyukjae yang merasa kesal karna donghae yang mengaturnya. dia sangat kesal dengan namja di depannya ini. memang dia siapa bisa melarang hyukjae

"kau milikku takkan ku biarkan kau pergi dengan lelaki lain" Jawab donghae tegas dan membuat hyukjae melotot. apa? miliknya? heol yang benar saja. Hyukjae bukam milik siapa siapa saat ini

"Sudalah hyung. hyukkie bukan milik siapa siapa. lagi pula kenapa hyung tiba tiba berkata seperti itu? bahkan hyukkie baru saja mengenal hyung" ucapnya kesal dan melepas seatbelt "hyukkie masuk dulu. dan terimakasih atas tumpangannya. hyung tak perlu menjemput hyukkie lagi" lagi hyukjae berkata dengan keluar dari mobil donghae tersebut.

Dengan mata tajam donghae menatap punggung hyukjae yang menjauh.

"tak ada satupun yang boleh mendekatimu baby" monolog donghae

Merogoh saku jas mahalnya donghae meraih ponsel di genggamannya.

mendial nomor yang beberapa kali ia hubungi akhir2 ini donghae pun berkata pada ponselnya "Cari tau siapa kangin. dan jangan biarkan dia mendekati hyukkieku"

setelah mengatakan perintah yang sangat dingin tersebut donghae menyimpan kembali ponselnya dan segera melajukan mobilnya menuju perusahaannya.

HAEHYUK

Hyukkie berjalan di sepanjang lorong kampus dengan bibir pout. menandakan ia sedang kesal pada sesuatu.

Bagaimana tak kesal? donghae yang baru saja di kenalnya beberapa hari itu sangatlah menggangu dengan sikap otoriternya. bagaimana tidak? setelah acara makan malam dirumahnya tersebut kelakuan laki laki itu sangatlah aneh.

seperti dua hari lalu, tiba tiba saja ia mendapatkan sebuah bunga dan cake strowberry kesukaannya dari donghae yang diantarkan langsung oleh lelaki itu. mungkin tidak aneh jika mereka sudah dekat dan mengenal lama. nah ini? bahkan mereka hanya berbicara tak lebih dari 10 kalimat.

Dan kemudian kemarin, seorang Lee donghae yang menurut apa yang dia dengar dari wendy bahwa donghae yang workaholic dan jarang sekali meninggalkan kantornya itu tiba tiba saja muncul di hadapannya ketika ia dan teman temannya sedang makan siang di sebuah mall dengan membawa sebuket bunga untuknya. Darimana donghae tau dia ada disana eoh?

Pagi hari ini semakin aneh ketika laki laki itu sudah berada dirumahnya dan memaksa untuk mengantarkannya ke kampus. bahkan ummanya sangat senang melihatnya. apa yang terjadi sebenernya.

"Hyukkieee" Teriak seseorang yang membuat hyukjae terkejut dan tersadar dari lamunanya. ia melihat taemin yang lari menuju arahnya

"bisakah kau tidak teriak setiap saat Lee Taemin" ucap hyukjae kesal dan masih mempertahankan pout di bibirnya itu.

"aish hyukkie. aku memanggilmu berkali kali tapi kau tak merespon. yasudah aku meneriakimu hehe" jawab taemin dengan senyum menjengkelkan di bibirnya. "lagi pula kenapa kau manyun seperti itu eoh?" Sambung taemin.

"entalah aku merasa kesal" jawab hyukjae dengan pergi meninggalkan taemin

"yaaaa tunggu aku" teriak taemin dan mengikuti hyukjae di depannya

HAEHYUK

Sore itu setelah menyelesaikan semua mata kuliahnya hyukjae terasa sangat lelah. masih dengan jas lab yang bertengger indah di bahunya, hyukjae melangkah menjauhi lab tersebut.

"Hyukkie kau sudah selesai kelas?" tanya suara yang sangat dikenalnya ini

"Ah kangin hyung. ne aku sudah selesai" jawab hyukjae setelah melihat siapa orang tersebut. meskipun ia tau bahwa itu adalah kangin, kakak tingkat hyukjae yang dekat dengannya meskipun mereka berbeda fakultas tp mereka sangat dekat karna sama sama berada di organisasi yang sama.

"kita jadi pergi hyuk?" pertanyaan yang kangin lontarkan pun di jawab dengan anggukan tanda persetujuan hyukjae

Kangin dan hyukjae pun berjalan menuju kearah parkiran dimana tadi kangin memakirkan mobil nya. sesekali mereka terlihat tertawa dengan perkataan masing masing. tanpa tau ada mata tajam yang menatap mereka dari jauh.

Ketika ingin membuka pintu mobil milik kangin, hyukjae merasa pergelangan tangannya di tahan dengan erat.

"kau takkan pergi bersamanya" Ucap suara berat itu di telinga hyukjae.

dengan seketika hyukjae berbalik dan menatap seseorang di belakangnya tersebut.

"Yah hyung apa apaan eoh?" Geram hyukjae dengan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan kekar tersebut.

"hyukkie ada apa?" tanya kangin saat melihat hyukjae yang sedang menatap tajam seseorang di hadapannya.

"dia takkan pergi bersamamu" Saut donghae dengan suara yang terdengar sangat dingin dan tanpa menatap kangin sama sekali

"mana bisa begitu aissh. hyukkie akan pergi bersama kangin hyung. tolonglah jangan begini, lagipula ada apa dengan dirimu ini" Cerca hyukjae yang merasa sudah sangat kesal dan muak dengan tingkah donghae.

Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan hyukjae dan tatapan bingung kangin. donghae menarik tangan putih hyukjae menuju mobilnya. meskipun hyukjae terus saja meronta untuk dilepaskan

"diamlah atau aku akan menggendongmu" ucap donghae dan yang mana membuat hyukjae terdiam dan menurutinya. bukan, bukan karna hyukjae takut. tapi hyukjae memikirkan lagi jika ia di gendong oleh donghae. lihatlah parkiran yang sedang ramai. mau di taruh mana mukanya huhu.

Sesampainya di dalam mobil donghae. hyukjae masih saja manyun dan berdiam diri.

Donghae yang melihat hal tersebut pun tak ambil pusing.

"Gunakan seatbelt nya atau kau ingin aku yang memasangkannya" ancam donghae saat melihat hyukjae masih belum menggunakan seatbelt bahkan ketika mobil berjalan.

"fokus saja pada jalanmu" jawab hyukjae ketus dan mau tak mau memasang seatbelt tersebut.

setelah diam yang sangat mengganggu hyukjae pun mulai membuka suara. sepertinya si cerewet cantik ini tak betah untuk diam

"hyung sebearnya kau ini kenapa? kelakuan hyung sangat aneh sekali" ucapnya sambil menatap jalanan dari kaca gelap mobil itu. "aku tak suka kau melarangku"

"karna kau milikku dan aku tak suka milikku di sentuh atau dekat dengan orang lain" jawab donghae tegas dengan masih fokus pada perjalanan.

Jawaban tersebut hanya membuat hyukjae pusing. apa apaan lelaki disebelahnya ini. sangat aneh dan menyebalkan.

Sepertinya ia harus menghindari donghae dari sekarang

"dan jangan berfikir untuk menjauh dariku hyuk. karna itu akan percuma" kata donghae tajam.

WHAT!? lelaki ini bahkan tau apa yang dipikirkanya.

UMMAAAA hyukkie akan benar benar pusing setelah ini.

TBC.

semoga kalian suka yaaa,

minta bantuannya untuk vote ya teman teman

loveyouu


	3. Chapter 3 : Story bout Donghae

Coex Mall. Mall terbesar yang berada di seoul. Hiruk pikuk keramaian di Mall tersebut yang menghalangi langkah kaki jenjang namja manis yang sedang menenteng beberapa paper bag dengan bertuliskan brand terkenal tersebut, bahkan tangan indahnya pun sudah tak mampu menampung lebih banyak paper bag lagi.

"Aissh lapar sekali" gerutu namja manis itu. bagaimana ia tak merasa lapar? hampir 3 jam ia terus berjalan dan memasuki hampir setengah toko toko dalam mall tersebut.

Melihat restoran di dalam mall itu pun hyukjae namja manis itu segera menuju kedalam restoran guna mengisi perutnya yang meronta ronta.

Setelah duduk dan memesan makanan untuknya, hyukjae pun sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya. Sebenarnya ia akan berbelanja dengan taemin tetapi sahabatnya itu membatalkannya karna ingin berkencan dengan Choi Minho. salah satu teman fakultasnya yang memang disukai oleh taemin. Dasar tidak setia kawan, itu yang ia katakan pada taemin begitu mendengar alasan sahabatnya itu.

"Sedang apa hm?" bisik seseorang tiba2 di telinga hyukjae yang membuatnya terkejut dan takut. dengan pelan hyukjae pun menolehkan kepalanya.

Mata indah itu pun terbelalak ketika melihat wajah tampan yang sangat dengan wajahnya. belum selesai keterkejutannya Hyukjae semakin memerah karna namja tampan itu mengecup bibirnya bahkan sedikit melumatnya.

Sadar dengan apa yang di lakukan pria itu padanya, hyukjae pun mendorong badan tersebut menjauh darinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Hae hyung?" Tanya hyukjae pada lelaki didepannya. Donghae.

"Tentu saja menjemput kekasihku dan memastikan dia tidak di ganggu oleh orang lain" jawab donghae dan mulai menarik kursi di samping kursi hyukjae.

"ooh jadi hae hyung sudah punya kekasih? siapa dia hyung? Pasti cantik sekali" seru hyukjae antusias. karna jika benar donghae telah memiliki kekasih maka itu berarti dia tidak akan di ikuti terus oleh donghae.

" Tentu saja cantik. Kau lah kekasihku" Dengan santai donghae berbicara dan mulai menarik pinggang hyukjae untuk di peluknya dan menempel pada dirinya.

Berusaha menghindar dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari donghae. hyukjae sangat kesal dengan perlakuan seenaknya donghae padanya.

"Yah hyung apa yang kau lakukan? aku bukan kekasihmu. dan berhenti seenaknya sendiri padaku" Ketus hyukjae dengan memajukan bibirnya karna merasa kesal.

Tanpa peduli dengan apa yang di katakan hyukjae, donghae malah kembali menarik pinggang hyukjae dan melumat bibir manis itu lagi. Tanpa peduli dengan sekitar.

"Tuan maaf" ucap pelayan yang mengantarkan makanan hyukjae ragu ketika melihat adegan didepannya.

Dengan keras hyukjae mendorong tubuh donghae menjauh dengan kasar. kini sudah dipastikan mukanya pastilah sangat merah karena malu. berbeda dengan donghae yang merasa terganggu dengan hadirnya pelayan tersebut. dengan enteng ia kembali merapatkan tubuh hyukjae pada pelukannya.

entah kenapa hyukjae membiarkan donghae melakukan itu padanya. sepertinya ia sangat lelah dengan kakak sahabatnya tersebut .

Setelah para pelayan pergi hyukjae pun mulai makan dengan hikmat tanpa memeperdulikan atau bahkan tanpa menawari pada donghae. biarlah dibilang tak sopan. ia sangat lapar.

HAEHYUK

Setelah menghabiskan makanan yang berada di meja tempat hyukjae duduk ia pun dikejutkan dengan datangnya supir pribadinya di restoran tersebut.

"Park Ahjussi apa yang ahjussi lakukan disini?" tanya hyukjae penasaran. bukannya ia tadi membawa mobilnya sendiri, lalu untuk apa supirnya datang kesini.

"ah maaf tuan hyukkie. tapi saya di perintahkan oleh nyonya untuk menjemput mobil tuan dan membawanya pulang" terang park ahjussi pada tuan mudanya ini.

"ah ne ahjussi kalau begitu sekalian saja ne kita sama sama pulang" jawabnya yang melupakan seseorang yang sedang memeluk pinggangnya erat di sampingnya.

"Kau takkan pulang bersama park ahjussi baby, kau bersamaku" Tahan donghae ketika hyukjae yang ingin beranjak dari duduknya.

dengan kesal ditatapnya donghae lekat "Yaaah hyung. stop it. siapa baby mu heh? aku bukan baby mu " ucap hyukjae ketus dan tetap berusaha menjahui donghae

"pergilah ahjussi" perintah donghae pada park ahjussi setelah menyerahkan kunci mobil hyukjae yang diambilnya secara diam diam di saku pujaan hatinya itu.

"Yaah ani ani. ahjussi, hyukkie ikuut" rengek hyukjae ketika melihat supir kesayangannya itu berjalan menjahui meja mereka. "lepaskan tanganmu hyung! aku ingin pulang!" ditatapnya donghae dengan wajah marah yang menurut donghae sangat cantik dan menggoda itu.

bukannya menjauh dan membiarkan hyukjae pergi, sebaliknya donghae menarik badan hyukjae hingga kini benar benar tak ada jarak antar keduanya.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, donghae dengan cepat mendekatkan wajahnya pada hyukjae dan merap bibir merekah yang ada di depannya.

Diciumnya bibir hyukjae dengan lembut tapi sangat menuntut. di gigitnya pelan bibir bawah hyukjae agar terbuka agar dia dapat lebih leluasa menguasai bibir hyukjaenya.

Masih tertegun dan belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi hyukjae terkejut ketika tangan nakal donghae mulai masuk kedalam sweaternya dan mengelus lembut punggungnya . tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi hyukjae yang masih sehat akal berusaha menjauhkan tubuh donghae. walaupunwalaupun sejujurnya dia mulai menikmati apa yang dilakukan donghae padanya tapi tetap saja ini tidak benar. mereka sedang berada di tempat umum.

"eunggh" desah hyukjae ketika merasakan ciuman donghae semakin menuntut. dengan kesadaran yang hampir hilang karna tangan yang juga terus membelainya hingga merasa nyaman dan terbuai itu pun hyukjae dengan kuat menjauhkan kepalanya yang ditahan dengan tangan donghae yang lain.

dengan tatapan yang mulai mengabut karna nafsu donghae menatap hyukjae lekat.

"Apa hyung gila eoh! kita ada di tempat umum. dasar mesum aish" Marah hyukjae dan mulai berdiri meninggalkan donghae yang masih menatapnya lekat.

"Ah sial dia sangat menggairahkan. damn" sungut donghae pada dirinya sendiri. donghae benar benar dibuat tergila gila oleh hyukjae.

Dan hyukjae harus mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang terjadi pada donghae.

Melihat hyukjae yang semakin menjauh donghae bangkit dan mengikuti sang -calon- kekasihnya. mensejajarkan langkahnya, donghae kembali memeluk pinggang hyukjae tanpa memperdulikan rontaan namja manis itu.

Donghae membawa hyukjae menuju mobil sport terbarunya itu untuk mengantarkan sang pujaan pulang ke kediamannya.

**HAEHYUK**

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah donghae yang tiba tiba menjemput hyukjae di mall itu donghae tak lagi muncul untuk menemui hyukjae.

Bukan! bukan karna donghae yang mulai bosan atau tak lagi suka melihat hyukjae. tapi salahkan saja pekerjaannya yang menumpuk.

Sebagai seorang Presdir di perusahaan raksasa tidaklah mudah. donghae sejak kuliah sudah aktif membantu sang appa menjalankan perusahaan tersebut hingga merajai asia kini. dan saat sang appa meninggalkan dunia maka ia lah yang wajib dan harus terus mempertahankan dan mengembangkan perusahaanya ini.

menjadi seorang presdir membuatnya sangat sibuk tentu saja. donghae yang disiplin , perfeksionis, arogan dan otoriter membuat dirinya sangat disegani. banyak sekali yeoja ataupun uke mendekatinya tapi tak satupun yang ia tanggapi. baginya mereka semua hanyalah beban baginya. ia tak suka dengan adanya pasangan maka hidupnya akan di batasi.

Dan semua pemikirannya itu berubah ketika dia dengan terpaksa datang di acara ulang tahun adik perempuannya wendy. dia bertemu dengan namja cantik yang membuatnya terpaku saat itu juga.

Hyukjae atau sering dipanggil hyukkie oleh orang orang terdekatnya itu benar benar menarik perhatiannya. ketika semua mata tak bisa lepas dari dirinya, hyukjae dengan santainya malah tak menatapnya sama sekali. itu membuatnya penasaran dengan namja cantik itu.

dan ketika mereka bertabrakan tanpa sengaja di situlah donghae memutuskan bahwa hyukjae adalah miliknya.

Takkan ada yang mengetahui apa saja yang akan dilakukan donghae pada hyukjae demi mendapatkan perhatian hyukjae.

seperti pada saat itu, setelah ia tau bahwa hyukjae adalah anak dari salah satu rekan kerjanya. Choi Siwon, paruh baya yang dulunya adalah sahabat appanya itu. membuat donghae dengan kuasanya mendekatkan diri pada sang calon mertua. biarlah donghae beranggapan seperti itu. donghae memang sudah mulai gila saat ini.

Setelah berhasil mencuri hati appa hyukjae donghae pun menawarkan sebuah makan malam yang katanya bentuk dari terjalinnya kerja sama mereka padahal semua rencana donghae untuk mendekati hyukjae.

dan makan malam itupun terlaksana di kediaman keluarga Choi. jujur saja donghae sangat gugup. bukan donghae sekali yang merasa terintimidasi dengan sesuatu, tapi saat ini dia benar benar gugup karna akan bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya yang sudah sangat ia rindukan. padahal merkipun tak bertemu lagi sejak saat itu tapi donghae selalu mendapatkan info serta foto terbaru hyukjae dari bawahannya yang ia tugaskan untuk mengawasi hyukjaenya 24 jam. hmmhmm sangat keterlaluan.

Selama makan malam tak sedetikpun donghae lewatkan untuk menatap hyukjae. karna jujur saja ia sangat ingin merengkuh tubuh ramping hyukjae saat itu juga. Dan donghae pun peka jika tiga orang tua disekitarnya mengetahui kelakuannya. bukannya itu bagus? jadi ia tak perlu menjelaskan lagi untuk memiliki hyukjae. ia hanya harus mulai mendekati hyukjae secara langsung.

sejak saat itu ia selalu berusaha menyempatkan untuk mungkin sekedar mampir atau bahkan mengantarkan hyukjae ke kampus dengan jadwal yang mengerjarnya. Tak tau kah hyukjae bahwa setelah dia turun dari mobilnya. donghae akan menacap gas secepat kilat karna harus ada meeting saat itu juga.

Ya semua demi hyukjae tapi dia tak pernah tau.

Donghae memanglah arogan. dia tak suka miliknya di sentuh ah jangankan di sentuh, di tatap saja ia sudah ingin memukul muka orang tersebut.

seperti saat itu, donghae dengan segera menghampiri hyukjae yang ada di salah satu butik terkenal dan sedang asik mengobrol dengan seseorang laki laki yang entah siapa. donghae sangat marah dan kesal, ia sedang bersama kliennya di kantor dan tiba saja saat sang bawahan yang mengikuti hyukjae memberikan info beserta foto yang menjelaskan bahwa hyukjae sedang bersama laki laki lain berjalan jalan di mall.

Jadi jangan tanya darimana asalnya donghae selalu tau keberadaan hyukjae. mata matanya untuk mengawasi kekasihnya ada dimana mana.

Kembali lagi pada saat donghae menghampiri hyukjae, dia menarik hyukjae untuk menjauh dari laki laki itu dan langsung mengajaknya pulang dengan tanpa berkata apa apa karna donghe takut lepas kendali dan malah akan membuat luka hyukjae.

Semua yang donghae lakukan hanya untuk hyukjae agar dapat segera memilikinya.

**TBC**

**hai haii. apakabar kaliaaan**

**Hmm maaf jika masih belum sesuai dengan ekspetasi dan banyak typo bertebaran.**

**Jadi mungkin untuk sampe part depan cerita ini hanya akan menjelaskan karakter masing masing jd belum ada konflik ataupun interaksi berarti.**

**Semoga kalian semua suka**

**Betapa aku menunggu saran dan kritik dari kalian semua. jadi mohon bantuannya untuk memberiku kritik dan saran**

**Loveyou all**


	4. Chapter 4 : Hyukjae Side

Pagi yang indah di akhir musim semi sangatlah menyenangkan karna akan memasuki musim semi saat lagi.

Dikamar luas yang sangat rapi dan semerbak wangi manis yang membuat tempat itu semakin nyaman. seperti lelaki manis yang kini masih bergelung manja di bawah selimut hangat dengan bulu lembut yang dapat membuat siapapun enggan melepaskannya itu pun tak terganggu dengan suara alarm dari ponselnya yang sedari tadi berbunyi. Masih nyaman dengan tidurnya namja tersebut melanjutkan mimpi indahnya.

"Hyukkie sayang ayo bangun" Suara seseorang dari luar pintu kamarnya, mengetuk pelan pintu kayu tersebut.

Tak mendapatkan balasan, kibum pun membuka pintu kamar anaknya itu dan mulai memasuki ruangan tersebut. duduk di pinggir kasur hyukjae, kibum mencoba membangunkan anak manisnya itu.

"bangun sayang, bukannya hari ini ulangtahun wendy? hyukkie tidak lupa kan" ucap sang eomma dengan sedikit menggerakkan tubuh hyukjae yang masih saja lelap dalam tidurnya.

"ayo bangun hyukkie sayang" lagi. sang eomma masih mencoba membangunkan sang putra.

"Hyukkiieeee banguuun" kibum yang masih menghadap hyukjae pun sontak menoleh ke sumber suara karna terkejut dengan teriakan cempreng itu.

"ups ahjumma mianheoo" ucap wendy, tersangka yang membuat keributan di kamar hyukjae itu.

"eh wendy membuat terkejut saja" senyum kibum membalas ucapan sahabat anaknya ini. "Kenapa wendy ada disini? ah nde, Saengil chukkaeyo wendy sayang" ucap kibum dengan merentangkan tangannya untuk menyambut pelukan wendy

"Ah ahjumma gomawoyoo" peluk wendy setelah mencium pipi ibu hyukkie itu.

Setelah pelukan beberapa saat itu, wendy melepaskan pelukannya dan berdecak melihat hyukjae yang masih saja tak terganggu dengan keadaan yang dia buat.

"Ne ahjumma,wendy disini untuk menjemput hyukkie. karna hyukkie sudah berjanji pada wendy jika hyukkie akan mengantarkan wendy mencari cake untuk acara nanti. tapi princess ini malah sedang tidur" cerca wendy dengan menatap hyukjae yang tidur dengan nyenyak itu.

"YAH BANGUN HHYUKKIEEEE" teriak wendy keras di depan muka cantik hyukkie.

Merasa ada suara asing yang masuk kependengarannya tak ayal membuat hyukjae sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya karna terganggu.

"BANGUN YAK! YAK! JANGAN TIDUR LAGI KAU PEMALAS" teriak wendy lagi dan melompat ke kasur hyukjae untuk membuat sahabat cantiknya ini bangun. dan tentu saja hal tersebut membuat hyukjae ikut melompat karna terkejut

"Huwaaa eomma gempaaa" teriak hyukjae yang mengira jika goncangan yang dirasakan tadi akibat gempa

melihat hyukkienya yang melompat dengan mata yang setengah terpejam itu pun membuat dua orang di dalam ruangan tertawa karna melihat keimutan hyukie

"Umaa gempa huhuhu" tangisan hyukjae memberhentikan ketawa dua orang di depannya itu. astaga hyukjae menangis, imut sekaliii

"Haha itu bukan gempa sayang, lihatlah diatas kasurmu ada wendy yang baru saja melompat" jelas sang umma dengan memeluk putra manisnya itu.

Menoleh pada arah kasurnya hyukjae dengan mata sembab, hidung memerah itu cemberut karna sangat kesal dengan sahabatnya itu. dia wanita yang barbar.

"Hahahahaha hyukkie kau lucu sekalii" Kata wendy yang beranjak turun dari kasur dan menghampiri sahabatnya itu. Di cubitnya pipi gembul hyukjae dengan gemas.

"Aiish jauhkan tanganmu itu huks" hyukjae yang sesenggukan menghindari wendy karna sebal. dab tak ayal hanya membuat wendy makin senang menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Siapa suruh eoh susah sekali dibangunkan. aku dan ahjumma sudah bersusah payah membangunkanmu" terang wendy dengan tangan terlipat di dadanya.

"Lagipula ngapain kau ada disini? hyukkie kan mau tidur sampai puas" sulut hyukjae dengan masih memeluk sang umma manja

Melihat perseteruan di depannya kibum hanya bisa tertawa. anaknya dan sahabatnya ini memang susah sekali akur, tapi mereka sangatlah dekat dan selalu bersama. aneh memang

"Hyukkie lupa ya? hari ini kan wendy ulang tahun sayang" ucap kibum dengan mengelus kepala sang anak "Dan bukannya hyukkie sudah berjanji untuk menemani wendy mencari cake hm?" terang kibum lagi.

terkejut dan menyadari kesalahannya hyukjae meringis menatap wendy. dia melupakan hari bahagia sang sahabat omonaa pantas saja wendy semakin menyebalkan.

"Sudah ingat tuan putri?" Sindir wendy yang kini sedang duduk di kasur hyukjae "cepatlah berkemas hyukkie. kita akan telat dan itu semua karnamu" ucapnya tajam pada sahabat manjanya itu.

"aih dasar cerewet" ledek hyukkie yang sudah lari ke kamar mandi setelah mengecup pipi sang umma.

**HAEHYUK**

Hyukjae merupakan putra semata wayang dari pasangan choi siwon dan kim kibum. hyukjae yang sedari kecil hidup dengan mudah dan bergelimang harta juga kasih sayang membuatnya sangat manja.

Hyukjae sangat manja tapi tak membuat dia tak bisa berbuat apa apa. Hyukjae pintar memasak , pandai bercocok tanam. mirip sekali seperti ibu ibu hihi

Hyukjae sangatlah pintar dalam bidang akademik, selalu menjadi juara selama ia bersekolah. bahkan untuk masuk di universitas terbaik di negaranya dengan jurusan tersusah pun ia tembus dengan prestasinya. dia sangatlah cerdas dalam semua bidang pelajaran tapi sangat lemah dalam olahraga.

terbiasa di batasi segala aktivitasnya karna takut ia celaka malah membuatnya lemah. ia tak bisa bermain bola saat sekolah dulu. tak bisa berenang, ataupun olahraga lainnya. tak heran jika kulitnya sangat lembut tanpa cacat atau sedikitpun luka di tubuhnya. Sangat sempurna sebagai seorang laki laki.

**HAEHYUK**

Setelah usai membersihkan diri dan berganti dengan baju yang telah ia siapkan semalam hyukjae pun keluar dari kamarnya menuju meja makan dimana sahabat cerewet nya telah menunggunya.

"Lama sekali aish. kita akan benar benar terlambat tuan putri" Sungut wendy ketika hyukjae baru saja duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan tersebut.

"Cerewet" jawab hyukjae acuh dan mulai memakan roti dengan selai strowberry di piring nya dan tentu saja susu strowberry kesukaannya.

**HAEHYUK**

usai menyelesaikan sarapan tertundanya hyukjae dan wendy pun segera menuju ke toko kue yang telah di pesan oleh wendy. sebenarnya sudah ada yang mengurusi acara ulang tahun wendy. tetapi ia memilih untuk memilih dan memesan cakenya sendiri.

Kini cake sudah ada di bagasi mobil wendy. setelahnya mereka berdua pun menuju ke butik langganan mereka untuk mengambil setelan yang akan mereka gunakan di acara nanti.

**\- ****Acara Ulang Tahun Wendy-**

Terlihat hyukjae yang baru saja duduk di salah satu kursi undangan setelah usai membantu event organizer yang di sewa wendy untuk acara ini.

Sibuk dengan ponselnya guna menunggu para undangan datang dan dimulainya acara. hyukjae sangatlah bosan. 10 menit lagi acara akan dimulai tetapi sahabatnya yang lain belum juga muncul.huft

"Hyukkie apakabaar?" Tanya seseorang dengan menepuk pelan pundak hyukjae yang sedang melamun.

"Chullie hjummaa" antusias hyukjae melihat siapa yang menyapanya. dengan segera ia berdiri dan memeluk heechul.

membalas pelukan hyukjae, heechul sangatlah senang bertemu dengan namja cantik ini. ia sangat ingin memiliki menantu seperti hyukjae, tapi sayang putranya tak ingin memiliki kekasih dan tak mungkin lagi jika hyukjae dengan wendy. bahkan hyukjae lebih manja daripada wendy haha

"eoh ahjumma mengapa melamun?" melepaskan pelukannya hyukjae menatap umma sahabatnya ini.

"Ah aniya chagi, kenapa hyukkie sudah ada disini hm? mana wendy?" jawab heechul pada hyukjae.

"Nde ahjumma tadi hyukkie menemani wendy untuk membeli kue. dan sekarang wendy sedang disana" tunjuk hyukjae pada wendy yang sedang menyalami para undangan yang mulai datang memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

"Baiklah ahjumma menemuinya dulu ne? sering seringlah kerumah hyukkie. ahjumma sangat merindukanmu" angguk heechul ketika melihat dimana putrinya berada dan mulai menjauh dari hyukjae setelah mengecup pipi hyukjae.

Semua orang suka mencium pipi hyukjae.

**HAEHYUK**

Acara ulang tahun pun telah di mulai mungkin sejak 15 menit yang lalu. wendy sangat cantik berada di antara Ibu dan oppanya tak seperti biasanya kali ini wendy terlihat anggun.

Di lain sisi hyukjae sedari tadi sangatlah bosan, ia ingin memakan cake dengan banyak topping strowberry di depan sana. ia tak tahan lagi tapi belum saatnya untuk menyantap hidangan. Hyukjae pun berencana untuk ke toilet agar tidak begitu bosan. ia ingin menyentuh air yang segar di musim dingin ini hehe. ada ada saja memang.

Setelah ia keluar dari toilet ia tak mengetahui jika seseorang akan masuk kedalam toilet dengan tergesa. tak ada adegan tertabrak tapi entah mengapa seseorang yang berpas pasan dengannya itu seperti terdiam dan menatapnya intens. tak peduli hyukjae hanya tersenyum sopan dan meninggalkan pira tampan itu. tanpa tau sejak saat itu hidupnya mungkin takkan setenang dulu hmm.

Saar kembali dari toilet dapat Hyukjae lihat para undangan sudah mulai menyantap hidangan yang di sajikan. dengan cepat hyukjae berjalan menuju meja yang di penuhi berbagai macam cake. dengan cepar tangan lentiknya membawa beberapa cake pada piringnya.

usai selesai dengan yang namanya memilih kini hyukjae sedang melihat dimana teman teman nya berada.

"ah disana rupanya" ucap hyukjae ketika melihat siluet para sahabatnya di ujung ruangan. dengan santai hyukjae menghampiri mereka dengan tangan yang penuh dengan berbagai macam cake.

"hyukkie kau kelaparan? hinggs membawa cake sebanyak itu?" sindir taemin. sahabatnya yang sangat cerewet selain wendy.

"nde aku lapar" jawab hyukjae dan mulai duduk diantara para sahabatnya yang sedang asik bercengkrama.

"yaah yesung hyung, jangan ambil cakeku!" teriak hyukjae pada sunbaenya yang ingin mengambil salah satu cake hyukjae.

"yah hyukkie itukan ada banyak. minta satu saja tidak boleh" rengut yesung melihat hoobaenya yang berlebihan ini.

"biar wleee, ambil saja sendiri disana" tunjuk hyukjae dan fokus dengan makanannya.

Tak taukah jika sedari tadi ia sedang di tatap dengan tajam oleh mata indah di sudut ruangan yang lain. semua pergerakannya di perhatikan oleh donghae yang tak melepas sedetikpun tatapannya dari hyukjae.

entah apa yang merasuki donghae. tapi setelah bertemu hyukjae seluruh dunianya serasa menghilang dan digantikan dengan hyukjae di otaknya.

Dab donghae berjanji jika sebentar lagi hyukjae akan menjadi miliknya. tak lama lagi.

**HAEHYUK**

Acara ulang tahun wendy telah lewat beberapa hari lalu. tak ada yang berbeda dari hidup hyukjae. hanya saja beberapa kali hyukjae merasa ada yang mengawasi dan mengikutinya. tapi tiap melihat sekitar, tak ada satupun orang yang mencurigakan ataupun orang yang sama ketika ia merasa di awasi.

Seperti saat itu ia sedang berbelanja dengan para sahabatnya, ia merasa ada yang terus mengikutinya bahkan hingga masuk kerestoran mall pun dia merasa diikuti. Dan sekali lagi tak ada yang mencurigakan di sekitarnya. Tak ambil pusing hyukjae pun membiarkannya asal ia tetap baik baik saja.

**NOW**

Entah hyukjae mulai menyadari atau tidak. tetapi akhir akhir ini disekitarnya selalu ada Donghae. oppa sahabatnya yang baru ia kenalnya beberapa minggu terakhir.

Donghae sangatlah mengesalkan dan menyebalkan dimata hyukjae. donghae suka memaksa, dan seenaknya sendiri padanya.

Seperti saat ini, ketika dengan tiba tiba muncul di restoran tempatnya makan. Donghae menciumnya di tempat umum dengan seenaknya sendiri. dan kini donghae telah memeluk pinggangnya erat, menatap tajam orang yang tersenyum padanya.

tak tau apa yang terjadi pada donghae. hyukjae merasa donghae sangatlah berlebihan padanya. melarangnya berpergian dengan namja lain. dan banyak hal lain yang dilakukan donghae padanya.

Apakah hyukjae akan segera luluh dengan tingkah menyebalkan donghae?

Semoga saja.

**TBC**

**HAAI SEMUANYAAAA. AKHIRNYA UNTUK PERKENALAN KARAKTER HAEHYUK DISINI TELAH USAI. DANDAN MULAI PART SELANJUTNYA AKAN MASUK DALAM CERITA.**

**SEMOGA KALIAN SEMUA SUKA NEE.**

** TERIMAKASIH**

**LOVE.**


End file.
